You're My Humanity
by Finnickxoxo
Summary: What happens when Bonnie screws up a spell and sends Elena 1000 years in the past. What will happen when she meets the originals when they are human and falls head over heels in love with the devil himself?(KLAUSXELENA)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Uhhh..." I groan as I began to wake up. I look around my surroundings and notice I'm in a forest. Wait why was I in a forest? I stand up and start to wipe my dirt of my clothes and realize that I'm not wearing my usual tee shirt and jeans. I'm in a simple green cotton dress. Then it all comes back to me. Bonnie was doing a spell and then there was yelling and after that everything went black. Where am I? I think.

"Dear are you hurt?" A voice calls from behind. I turn around to see a middle aged women with a dark complexion, brown eyes and long black hair.

"No I'm fine. I think." I answer the women.

"That's good. I'm Ayanna and I feel that you are not from this time period. I felt some strong magic so I went to see what it was and here you are." Ayanna says. I nod.

"I'm from Mystic Falls the year 2010 and I'm Elena." I say. She gasps.

"Your 1000 years into the past my dear." Ayanna says. I am to stunned to speak. I am 1000 years in the past! Why 1000 years though? ! Then it clicks.

"The originals! Oh my god this is when they are human!" I shriek. Ayanna looks very confused so I tell her everything. I tell her about the Mikealsons and how they are vampires. I tell her about Bonnie and about me. After I'm finished telling the story just she nods and takes in all the information.

"Can you get me home?" I plead to Ayanna. She nods very slowly.

"I think I can with magic but it will take time and a lot of it."

"How much time!"

"I'm not sure I will have more of a time estimate when I start doing research." I just nod as she continues, "For the time being you will live with me. You can say that your parents have died and you have come to stay with me. I am a family friend."

"Ok" I say slowly. Then she leads my to a small village about a 5 minute walk from where she found me. We enter a small hut and she escorts me to my room.

"Thank you Ayanna." I say.

"Not a problem Elena," she smiles "You will meet the Mikealsons tomorrow." I gulp and say nothing. Ayanna leaves me to my thoughts. I change my clothes and I lay on the hard and uncomfortable bed and drift off into a dreamless sleep. When I awake I fix my hair get dressed into a new dress. This one is navy blue. I walk into the hut and see Ayanna cooking something over the fire.

"Good morning Ayanna." I greet.

"Hello dear Elena. Sleep well?" She asks. I nod and before I have a chance to reply there is a knock on the door.

"Can you get that!" Ayanna says. I walk to the door and open it and when I do I see Mikael and Ester Mikaelson standing in front of me.

"Um hello? Is Ayanna here?" Ester asks.

"Yes she is come in." I say. They walk in the hut and Ayanna walks up to greet them.

"Ayanna who is that beautiful child?" Ester asks. I blush at the sudden compliment. Ayanna explains about my parents death. When Ester turns to look at my her eyes are full of sympathy.

"I am truly sorry," I nod as Ester continues, "Would you and Ayanna join our family for dinner you can meet our 5 sons and daughter."

"That would be lovely thank you Mr. & Mrs. Mikaelson." I answer. Mikael chuckles which scares me because I know what he does in the future.

"Please call us Mikael and Ester." Mikael insists, "we will see you tonight for supper. Goodbye."

"Elena can you do you chores?" Ayanna asks.

"Of course." I say. I grab a pail and walk outside the hut and make my way to the middle of the village. I trip over a rock and fall down.

"Arg!"

"Are you ok? Here let me help you!" A male voice says. I see a hand in front of my face a reach for it. It pulls me up and I am standing in front of none other than Klaus Mikaelson. I'm surprised at how handsome he is. His beautiful blue eyes. His dirty blonde hair. I also see something I've never seen before from Klaus. His smile. It lights up the world with its beauty.

"I'm fine I just tripped but thank you for helping me. I'm Elena." I say.

"Not a problem. I'm Klaus and Elena is a beautiful name." Klaus says. I blush.

"Thank you I just moved here with Ayanna." I say.

"Oh really? My father told me about you. I here you are coming for supper." He says.

"Yes I hope that's alright." I ask. Before he has a chance to answer someone interrupts us.

"Klaus! There you are!" A girl says, she looks at me, "Why are you talking to this ugly thing!"

"Tatia! How dare you say such a thing to a nice girl!" Klaus yells. Tatia rolls her eyes and looks at me. I notice she is carrying a pail of water. Before I can realize what she is doing she pours it all over me.

"Oh my god!" I shriek.

"Listen whore don't you dare talk to Klaus again." Tatia says. I expect Klaus to defend me again but he doesn't. Tatia leaves and Klaus follows. I shouldn't expect anything from Klaus but I did. My mistake.

"Oh my! I'm sorry that Tatia did that she has my brothers wrapped around her fingers!" A girl says.

I turn to see a blonde running toward me. Rebekah Mikaelson.

"Well I will be avoiding Klaus like the plague." I say and Rebekah laughs.

"I'm Rebekah here my hut is right over there. We can get you cleaned up." She says.

"I'm Elena and thank you!" I answer.

"Your staying with Ayanna right?" I nod and she continues, "I'm sorry for your loss." She says sincerely.

"Thank you." Then she leads me to the Mikaelson house. She brings me inside and gives me a change of clothes. I get changed and she hangs my wet dress on the clothesline outside. Then Klaus jogs up to where me and Rebekah are standing.

"Elena I'm sorry about Tatia she can be very rude." Klaus says.

"Yes Klaus. Thank you for sticking up for me. Glad the girl your courting is very friendly!" I say sarcastically.

"Elena. Please forgive me. I was rude for not sticking up for you and Tatia and I are no longer courting. She is all Elijiah's." He says. I can't help but smile. This Klaus is so sweet!

"Really? You stopped courting her just because she dumped water on me?" I ask.

"Well of course. I think she was mad because she was jealous of how beautiful you are." I blush.

"Well I better get going I will see you at dinner." I say and turn to walk off.

"I can walk you home." Klaus says. I nod and he grins. I have never seen him smile before. Smirk yes, genuine smile, no and a grin looks very good on him. Wait what am I thinking! Klaus becomes a monster! He isn't a monster now. A voice tells me and I know it's right. So I don't think about the future and just think about right here right now. We start walking and it is silent between us until he speaks,

"So Elena tell me about yourself." Klaus asks. I laugh.

"Ummm.. What do you want to know?" I ask.

"Umm I don't know what's you favorite colour, siblings, what you like doing?"

"Well I have a little brother named Jeremy he is staying with another family friend, I like to swim, paint and picnics and my favorite color is blue." He stops walking in front of Ayanna's hut and so do I.

"Blue? Like my eyes." He asks. I hesitantly look up at his eyes. Perfectly blue.

"Yes like your eyes." I say and start blushing.

"Elena! I need your assistance!" Ayanna yells completely ruining the moment.

"I will see you for supper Elena." Klaus says and walks away. I sigh. Human Klaus is perfect. I wonder what is going on back home.

**AN: Hey what do you guys think of the first chapter? Should I continue? Review, follow and favorite! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Tatia doesn't look like Elena. Tatia isn't the doppelgänger and doesn't look like Elena! :) Enjoy! P.S Finn and Kol aren't dead.**

Chapter 2:

"Elena! Ayanna! Welcome." Ester greets.

"Hello Mrs. Mikaelson." I say.

"Elena." Ester playfully scolds. "It's Ester." I nod and she invites me in her hut. When I enter Rebekah runs up and gives me a hug. I laugh lightly and hug back.

"Elena come on! I'll introduce you to my brothers." She leads me to a room where 5 boys are.

"Elena these are my brothers, Kol, Finn, Henrik, Elijah and you know Klaus." She says.

"Hello nice too ,set you and nice to see you again Klaus." I say.

"Nice to see him?" Rebekah asks confusedly.

"He stopped courting Tatia because of what she did. So I forgave him." I say and Klaus smiles.

"Klaus? You stopped courting Tatia? Why did you not tell me." Elijah asks.

"I'm sorry brother I didn't find the time." Klaus says politely. Elijah glared at Klaus.

"Children come outside supper is nearly ready." Ester yells. All the children get up and walk outside except Klaus and I. Klaus walks towards me and stands very close to me. Inches away from my face. I feel his warm breath on my lips.

"Elena, What are you doing to me?"

FUTURE

Third person POV

Bonnie gathers everyone at the Salvatore boarding house. Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, Caroline and the Salvatore brothers were here but Bonnie was still wanting for 5 more.

"Bonnie everyone is here you can get on with it!" Damon says impatiently.

"No not everyone is here!" Bonnie sighs.

"Who else?" Damon demands but before Bonnie can answer 5 originals walk throughout the door of the boarding house.

"BONNIE! Please tell me why I am getting flashbacks with the doppelgänger in them!" Klaus screams.

"Ok now that everyone is here I can explain what is going on!" Bonnie exclaims.

"Wait where's Elena?" Caroline asks looking around, "and why are _they_ here?" She glares at the original family.

"Please let me explain!" Bonnie exasperates. Everyone looks at her expectantly. "So Elena was helping me do a stronger spell and I might have messed up a few words and sent her back to when Klaus, Rebekah, Finn, Kol, and Elijah were human."

"WHAT!?" Everyone yells. Bonnie gulps.

"That explains the flashbacks." Klaus smirks.

"Flashbacks? What are you talking about?" Bonnie asks.

"Well since Elena is in the past my siblings and I are getting flashbacks from when we were human with Elena in them." Elijah explains.

"Bonnie how the hell are we gonna get her back!" Damon yells throwing his glass of liquor against the fireplace.

"That's the thing...I don't know how to get her back."

"God dammit Bonnie!" Was the first words Jeremy has said since he got here. "Just get my sister back!" Then Jeremy stomps out of the boarding house and slams the door. Everyone stands there shocked.

"You better listen to little Gilbert, witch. We will be going now." Klaus says then him and the rest of his family leave.

"Caroline and Stefan can you help me look in the grimores?"

PAST

Elena POV

"Elena, what are you doing to me?" He is very close so very close. I want to kiss his hot lips. Woah, woah, woah this is Klaus we are talking about! The big bad evil hybrid who killed me! Klaus lifts my chin and leans in and kisses me. I kiss back. I put my hands in his hair. This kiss is amazing. I've kissed Stefan and even Damon but kissing Klaus is so much better. It feels like fireworks are dancing around us. The kiss is simply breathtaking. I hear someone clear there throat. We turn to see Mikael standing there.

"KLAUS!'

FUTURE

Klaus POV

Elena kissed me. I smirk.

"What are you smiling about brother?" Elijah asks.

"I wasn't smiling. It was a smirk!" I growled.

"Coulda fooled me. Flashback?" I nod.

"We kissed." I smirk. Elijah gasps.

"You what?"

"Elena and I kissed. What's the big deal."

"You will hurt her! That's the big deal brother. Elena is compassionate and caring and you are not. You will hurt her Niklaus."

**AN What do you think? Review! Sorry for the shortness the next chappie will be nice and long! **


	3. Chapter 3

Past

Elena POV

I have been in the past for a few weeks. They have been amazing. I've grown very close to Rebekah and Klaus. We haven't kissed again but I get butterflies when I'm around him. I smile just thinking about him. But it isn't the same Klaus that is in the future. I sigh. Just them I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" Ayanna walks in and smiles at me.

"Elena I have figured out the spell for sending you back but it will take time." Ayanna sighs.

"How long?" I ask. Slightly nervous about the answer.

"About 5 months."

"WHAT! FIVE MONTHS!" I shout. Ayanna sighs and nods her head sadly. I huff and exit Ayanna's hut. Completely unaware of my surroundings I bump into someone.

"Sorry!" I say. I look up and see Kol smirking at me.

"Oh that's quite alright." He says smirking. I gulp. Kol makes me very uncomfortable.

"I have to uh go." I mumble and walk around him. Thankfully he doesn't follow me. Then I walk around the village and turn a corner to see Klaus and Tatia in a heated make out session.

"Oh I'm um sorry I- um." I stutter. Klaus's eyes widen while Tatia just smirks.

"Ya that's right he is mine and only mine you little whore so scurry along." Tatia demands.

"Ok I'll be going. Sorry Klaus for uh interrupting." I say rather embarrassed and upset.

"Elena I'm sorry I-it I didn't mean for this to happen." Klaus stresses, "Elena I don't like her I like you!"

"What the hell Klaus! You love me not that stupid whore over there!" Tatia screams.

"Don't you dare call her a whore! You are the one sleeping with the whole village!" Klaus shouts. Tatia just looks shocked then she stomps off. I gulp not knowing what to say luckily Klaus speaks before me.

"Elena I'm truly sorry but that isn't what it looked like I came to find you and bumped into Tatia and she attacked my lips!" Klaus says truly disgusted. I start laughing because his face is priceless.

"It's ok Klaus I believe you." I chuckle. He smiles at me. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad...

"Elena I would be honored if you would court me. So would you like to?"

Future

Elijah POV

Klaus has been acting... different lately. He is still a cold hearted murderous hybrid but I see sparks of humanity in him and I see them when he is having flashbacks and I'm almost certain that it has to do with Elena. Elena... So pure, so compassionate she deserves better but Klaus was different back then he was... happy. When Elena returns I'm afraid Klaus will expect her to leap into his arms. She can't be with the monster he is now. Far to dangerous. I frown. What will I do?

Past

Elena POV

Klaus is asking me out. Never in a thousand years would I think this would happen. But he is so different and kind and happy. I really like this Klaus.

"I would love to court you Klaus." I smile and he beams at me.

"Would you like to enjoy the day with me? I have a perfect place we could go." I nod. He grabs my hand and starts running. I laugh.

"Klaus why are we running!" I ask while laughing. He chuckles.

"Just keep up!" He says and then we run through the forest after about 5 minutes then we come to an opening and there is a beautiful waterfall and a beautiful deep pond. I gasp.

"This is breathtaking!" Klaus starts to take off his clothes. Before I can even ask what he is doing he then jumps in the water doing a canonball. He pops up a few seconds later,

"Elena! Come on in!" I take off my dress and do a swan dive in the water. My head pops up and I see Klaus smiling at me. I have never seen Klaus smile so much. And I am the one making him smile. We swim around for awhile then Klaus and I climb out and get the sun to dry us up. He has the most spectacular body. A six pack on his toned stomach and his muscles were big. He probably had to do a lot of hard work. He had beautiful golden hair and his eyes oh his eyes are so-

"Like what you see love?" Klaus asks smirking. I blush embarrassed. He passes me my dress and I get dressed as does he. I walk towards him and he looks down at me. Our lips or so close and I closed the gap. It was amazing. Kissing Klaus was amazing. It made my knees weak and it makes my stomach turn and I feel warm and fuzzy. Best. Kisser. Ever.

Future

Klaus POV

I get flashbacks of when I was human with Elena and I can smile. She makes me happy. She knows what I am in the future and she doesn't care. She likes the real Klaus. The Klaus I am under all of my armor that I put up it protects me. But she takes it down even when I think about her and these flashbacks, she is kissing me and courting me! But there is a question that keeps running through my mind. When she comes back will she want to be with this Klaus?

**What do you think? Are you guys liking it? Review! Finnickxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*FUTURE*

Caroline's POV

Every since Elena has been gone everyone's been acting different. For some it's a bad different and for others it's a good different. Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Matt, and even Tyler has been acting strangely. They have all been sad and lonely. I don't understand why! I mean Elena isn't top shit. Ya she's my best friend and I miss her but I'm better then her! I try to hang out with Bon and she just talks about Elena this and Elena that, and Tyler is just being a dick lately, back to his old selfish ways. Matt is just sad. Damon and Stefan of course are always arguing about who she loves. But Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah have been acting weird... Nice almost. Klaus of course an ass but he is different... He has a temper and kills people still but he is a nicer person? That's ridiculous isn't it but again maybe it's not. Wait? He said he was getting flashbacks with Elena in them. OMG! Klaus is nice because Elena is in the past! What! No way in hell. He likes me I just have to make him remember! I pull out my phone,

To:Tyler

I don't feel the spark anymore, breaking up with you

Caroline. xx

Sent. I pull out a slutty dress and curl my hair. Apply makeup and done. I head to my car and make my way to the Mikaelson mansion. Klaus won't now what hit him.

He will forget all about that Elena bitch...

Klaus POV

I hear a knock on the door. I use my hybrid speed and open up the door. I see Caroline in a very very short dress and lots of makeup. I used to like Caroline but now I can't stop thinking about Elena. I find Caroline just looks like a prostitute and a not very attractive one at that.

"What do you want Caroline?" I growl. She looks shocked but then smirks at me.

"Well I was thinking..." Then she stops speaking and kisses me. Without a second thought I push her away and slam the door in her shocked face. What a desperate horny slut. Gah... I need a drink.

*PAST*

Elena POV

Ever since the kiss Klaus has been avoiding me like I'm Black Death. I'm sitting in a field full of wildflowers and thinking what the hell I did wrong.

"Elena!" I hear a joyful voice say. I turn around and see Rebekah skipping towards me. She plops herself down beside me.

"Why so glum Lena?" Rebekah asks. I sigh.

"Has Klaus said anything about me? Did I do something wrong?" I ask. She laughs.

"So it's about Niklaus. I see... No he hasn't why?"

"Well we kissed twice and after the second kiss he has been avoiding me and I don't know what I did wrong!" I exclaim. She laughs. I glare at her and she raises her hands in surrender.

"It's not funny!" I cry. She sighs.

"Elena isn't it obvious?"

"What's obvious?"

"Elena, Niklaus is in love with you!" My jaw drops. Klaus isn't capable of love but this isn't 2012 Klaus this is 1012 Klaus. And he is capable of many emotions now.

"Really?"

"Yes Lena it all makes sense now!" She gets up and skips away leaving me to my thoughts. Can it be Niklaus is in love with me? Me, Elena Gilbert the definition of boring. Boring eyes boring hair. Boring, boring, boring. I sigh and get up to walk back to the village. On my way I trip over my dress and my hand slices on a rock. It hurts a lot. I look at it to see that it is a very deep and long gash.

"Dammit!" I yell. Blood gushes from my cut and tears gather in my eyes. Ayanna's hut is quite a long ways from here, but the Mikaelsons is close. I walk to the Mikaelsons with tears rushing down my cheeks. I knock on the Mikaelsons hut and Klaus answers.

"Elena! Oh my god are you okay Love?" I shake my head and hold up my hand. He gasps.

"Elena that is really bad." He pulls me in the hut and sits me down on his bed. He pulls out a bottle of something and opens it and dumps it on my hand. It burns.

"Ahhh!" I scream pulling my hand back. "Niklaus that hurts!" I cry.

"I'm sorry but it cleans it." He explains slowly I give him my hand back and he finishes cleaning it.

"Elena I need to stitch it up." He pulls out a needle and a piece of thread. I gulp.

"It's okay I know how to do it." Then he stitches my hand up. It hurts a lot but I let him do it. He finishes then kisses my hand.

"All done!" He exclaims.

"Klaus why have you been avoiding me?" I ask. He sighs.

"I haven't been avoiding you." He lies.

"Yes you have! Is it something I've done? Is it because I'm a bad kisser? It is isn't it I'm a bad kisser! I'm sorry Klaus-" he cuts me of my rambling with a kiss. He deepens the kiss by putting his tongue in my mouth. He tastes amazing like mint and vanilla. Yum. He pulls away to catch his breath.

"Elena I'm sorry for avoiding you but I avoided you because...because"

"Because what Niklaus?"

"Because I'm in love with you."

*FUTURE*

Klaus POV

"GAHH!" I scream and through my glass at my fireplace. Elijah comes running in.

"Klaus what is wrong?"

"What is wrong? WHAT IS WRONG! I TOLD ELENA I LOVED HER THATS WHAT IS WRONG! I am not capable of love Elijah!" I scream then with my vamp speed I run out of the house and into town. I see someone go in the alley and I follow them.

"Hello Lovely!" The girl turns around she looks about 20 with long blonde hair. She was quite pretty but not as pretty as Elena. God! Stop comparing everything to Elena! I flash to her compel her.

"Don't scream." Then I bite into her neck and drink her dry. Then I let the body drop and wipe the blood on my shirt. I feel something I haven't felt in nearly 1000 years. Guilt.

Elena what are you doing to me.

**REVIEW :) Tell me what you think!~Finnickxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*PAST*

Elena POV

Niklaus and I have been together for about two months now and I'm absolutely in love with him. He is amazing! I have been calling him Nik a lot. Mikael and Ester approve of me. Thank god. The sad thing is that three more months and I have to go back. I don't know if I want to... Kol and I have actually became really close. He stopped being creepy. Finn is very distant. But I have also become close with Henrik. I don't want him to die. I have no idea what to do!

"Ayanna?" I ask. She lifts her head from her grimore. "Do you have a moment?"

"Yes Elena. Come sit." She motions for me to sit next to her.

"What if I didn't go back? What if I stayed here with Klaus?" I say slowly. She stares at me her mouth slightly open.

"Elena you have to go back. Back to the monster that is Klaus." She says. I glare at her.

"How dare you! Klaus is no monster!"

"Not now! But do you not remember the future Klaus? The one who has no emotion? The one who killed your Aunt Jenna? The person who carries his family in crates! The person who killed you? That is the monster in the future! Are you forgetting about him?" She yells. I can't believe it. I told her all of that and she uses it against me! I stand up and stomp out of the hut. Tears cloud my vision.

How could she say that about Klaus? But then again she has a point. Wait! Elena what are you thinking! I walk through the forest and sit on a rock and think. The Klaus in the past is so sweet and loving, he is amazing. He would die for me. The Klaus in the future is a... Cold heartless monster. I don't want to go back I want to stay with this Klaus forever! I sigh and begin to walk back to Ayanna's. I walk through the door and go straight to my room. I close my eyes and fall fast asleep.

"Hello Rebekah! Is Klaus in?" I ask.

"No he isn't! But Kol and I are! Come on in." She exclaims. I walk in and Rebekah yells for Kol. He lights up when he sees me.

"Little sister!" He yells and gives me a hug.

"I'm older than you." I try to explain. He shrugs it off. I roll my eyes. Rebekah giggles at us.

"So..." I say.

"Oh! Elena! The new moon is in a few days would you come to the caves with us?" She asks. Ayanna usually just spells her house but since I'm mad at her I gladly accept,

"I would love too!"

"Yeah!" She squeals. Kol laughs at her and she glares at him. Causing me to laugh. I hear the door open and immediately Rebekah and Kol stiffen. I turn around and see Mikael. He is holding a belt covered in blood. I gasp.

"Who's blood is that?" Rebekah asks cautiously.

"It's the boy who should be in this family!" Mikael spits. Then I realize he is talking about Klaus.

"How dare you! Niklaus has done nothing but try to please you! He hasn't done anything wrong! Why do you hate him so much?" I yell.

"Listen girl! I will not have you coming in _my_ household telling me what I can and can't do."

"NO! Mikael listen you can't hurt him! Where is he?" I scream. Next thing you know, Mikael raises his hand with the belt and smacks me across the face with it. I fall to the ground screaming in pain. He kicks me in the stomach over and over then he lifts me over the floor and smashes me in a wall. He puts his hands around my next choking me.

"Listen here girl. You disrespect me again and your injuries will be a lot worse." Then he drops me on the floor and leaves. I feel the hot tears down my cheeks. I look at Rebekah and Kol they just stand there frozen. They didn't even stand up for Nik! I get up and I scream in agony. Finally Rebekah and Kol snap out of it and rush over to me. They try to help me up but I pull away.

"Don't touch me!" I yell. Tears still running down my cheeks. I get up making the occasionally whimper. When I am standing I grab the wall for support and make the way towards the door. My lungs are on fire and my stomach is aching. I reach the door when Kol stops me,

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"To help your brother who you not care about." I spit.

"He will be in the back there is a shed." Rebekah tells me. I walk around the house. Every move I make hurts more then the last, but Niklaus will be in worse condition. I see the shed and make my way towards it. My breathing picks up and every inhale is like fire down my throat. I finally make it to the shed. I open it and stumble in. I see Niklaus in the middle of the floor with his back exposed. It is purple and blue and blood is everywhere. It looks so much worse then my injuries. I see he is still breathing. I stumble next to him and see he is unconscious. I place his head on my lap and lean against the wall of the shed. I wait about an hour and feel him stir. He opens his eyes.

"Nik! Are you ok?" I ask. He looks up and me and gasps.

"Elena! Oh my god! What happened?"

"I-umm it was just... Ok well I went over to your house and I was with Rebekah and Kol. Mikael came in with the belt with blood over it and he started calling you things and I snapped and he...he choked me, kicked me in the stomach and hit me in the face with the belt." I explain. Tears run down my cheeks.

"Elena! Why would you do that!" Niklaus yells. I flinch and he sighs.

"No one was standing up for you! Someone had to! I love you Nik! I can't lose you." I say. I look at Niklaus and he has tears in his eyes. He leans in and kisses me passionately. We both pull away gasping for breath.

"No one not even my family has ever done that for me. I love you more than life itself. Ok now pull up your dress. I need to see how bad it is." I sigh and pull up my dress. Even though he has never seen me naked or anything I don't feel embarrassed. I know he wouldn't make me feel like that. I pull my dress just past my stomach and Niklaus gasps. I look down and see my stomach is red and purple also it's swollen. I gasp at the sight myself then I pull my dress down. Niklaus lifts my chin so I'm looking at him.

"No one has ever stand up to my father and you did. I am so sorry you got hurt. You shouldn't have."

"I would do it again in a heartbeat." I say stubbornly.

"You are very stubborn." He says and I nod.

"Elena?" Nik asks.

"Yes?"

"I was going to ask you this at a later but I think that this is the perfect moment to ask," Niklaus says, he sits up and digs around in his pocket and pulls out a ring. I gasp. "Elena Gilbert you stood up to my father just because he hurt me. You are the most beautiful woman on this Earth. I want to be with you till the day I die. I don't deserve you but yet here you are by my side. You are a selfless and stubborn person. I have never loved somebody like I love you Elena. Will you marry me?"

Tears are streaming down my face. Once again. But this time in happiness. I have never been more happy in my life.

"Yes! Of course!" I say. He kisses me and places the ring on my finger.

"The jewel is lapis lazuli."

"It's beautiful. And this was the absolute perfect moment to ask." I say.

"Elena I promise as long as we are together nothing will ever harm you." Nik says.

"I love you." I say.

**AN: what did you guys think? And I don't know if they had rings or if that was how they asked back then but that is how it is in my story so don't make any comments like that!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"I love you." I say. Klaus smiles at me and we just sit there holding each other. Then Rebekah and Kol bursts through the door. I refuse to look or talk to them.

"We were getting worried." Rebekah says.

"Will we are fine but that is Bekah." Klaus says.

"Elena we are truly sorry but Mikael is scary." Kol says and I snap.

"I KNOW MIKAEL IS SCARY! I HAVE BRUISES ON MY NECK! MY STOMACH IS SWOLLEN AND I HAVE A GIANT BRUISE ON MY FACE!" I scream then I say more calmy, ,"I don't care that you just stood there and I got beat. I am mad because you didn't stand up for your brother. You are cowards." I spit. I finally look up at them. Rebekah is crying and Kol is looking at his feet. I look at Nik. He smiles at me.

"I love you Elena." He whispers. "When are we getting married?" I giggle and shrug.

"A week tomorrow?" I suggest. He nods. Rebekah and Kol left when we were talking. We both stand up and It hurts. A lot. We both lean on each other and make it to the house. We walk to Klaus's room which he shares with Kol and Finn. Elijah, Henrik and Bekah share a room. Niklaus collapses on his bed.

"See you soon Nik." I say and kiss him on the cheek. He grabs my hand and carefully pulls me on his bed.

"You aren't going anywhere in your condition. You barely made it here." I sigh and snuggle in his chest. My eyes start to get heavy and I fall asleep.

My eyes flutter open and I see three heads really close to my face. I scream and fall out of the bed. I then scream again because of the pain. I lay on the floor whimpering in pain. I landed right in my stomach. Niklaus gets out of bed and is immediately by my side. I hear Niklaus's siblings ask a bunch of questions,

"What's wrong with her?"

"Why is she crying?"

"Why was she in your bed?"

"Did you make love to her?"

"Eww! No!" I manage to say. The boys laugh. The pain subsides and I open my eyes to see Henrik, Finn and Elijah there.

"Are you alright Elena?" Elijah asks concerningly.

"Yes just sore. I mean getting beaten takes it's toll." I say bitterly. The boys look shocked and I feel Nik stiffen beside me. I point to my neck and face then I lift my dress so they can see my stomach. They all gasp.

"Who did that to you? I will make sure he pays!" Henrik exclaims. Finn and Elijah nod in agreement.

"Ya will your siblings watched it happen and did do anything to stop it. And why do you care so much! This has happened to Niklaus many times!"

"You are a lady Elena you shouldn't be beat." Elijah says. I slap him across the face.

"Neither should your innocent little brother! He has done nothing wrong and yet you stand by and watch it happen! You do nothing! I stood up for him. Yes I ended up getting beaten but I would done it again in a heartbeat! You Mikaelsons are nothing but cowards! Just like Mikael! The only one who isn't is Nik." I say, "you are all cowards like your father." I repeat. I stand up ignoring the pain and walk out of that house. I hear someone yell my name and turn around to see little Henrik.

"I'm sorry Henrik. I didn't mean the things I said." I lie.

"Yes you did. But it's okay because it's true." Henrik explains. I give him a hug and whisper,

"I don't want you to die." Then I freeze. He looks up at me his eyes full of fear.

"What are you talking about!" He yells at me.

"I-I uhh.." I stutter. Henrik starts to cry and Finn, Elijah, Kol, Klaus, and Rebekah run outside. I am frozen in my spot.

"What the hell did you do!" Kol yells.

"She told me she didn't want me to die!" Henrik shouts. Everyone looks at me extremely confused. I finally realize what's going on and I run, no I sprint away. I ignore the pain and run through the forest. I run and run and run until I can't run anymore. I sit down and the pain kicks in. My lungs are on die and my stomach is in agony. I look up at the sky and it's about noon. I sigh and look around my surrounding. I realize I don't know where I am. I get up and start to try and find my way back but I'm completely lost. I trip over a rock and hit my head on something. I feel the world spinning and then it goes black.

I wake up and everything is pitch black. I sit up and rub my head. I groan. My muscles ache. Then I hear a howl of in the distance. I look up and see the moon. It's full. I gasp. I get up and start to panic. I start to running in a random direction hoping, praying that it is the way toward the village. As I run I start to see things I recognize. But then I hear howls getting closer. I start to run faster. I finally see the opening of the village and stop running. Then something grabs my dress from behind. I turn to see three werewolves behind me. I scream. I try to run but one pounces on my causing me to hit the ground. One is standing on me growling and the other two are doing god knows what. Then I feel teeth rip in my leg. I cry out in agony. The other two are circling me. I know this is the end.

"I love you Niklaus Mikaelson." I whisper. Then the wolves lunge at me. I scream what will be the last scream. Then I hear yelling from a distance. But it's to late. I hear whining of the wolves.

"Elena! Elena!" I open my eyes and see Henrik there along with Nik.

"Henrik you need to leave! you need to go!" I shout knowing Henrik will die if he doesn't. He shakes his head furiously, then I hear howls from behind me.

"Elena I got you." Niklaus says. He picks me up bridal style and starts running with Henrik following but the wolves are catching up with us. Then I see something that will haunt me for the rest of my life. One of the six or seven wolves lunges at Henrik pulling him down. The other wolves waste no time and start ripping him apart. Henrik starts screaming. It was the scariest sound I have ever heard.

"HENRIK!" I shout. Niklaus turns around and gasps. He places me on the ground and runs toward Henrik.

"KLAUS STOP!" I scream. "YOU'RE GOING TO YOURSELF KILLED!" Then he stops and looks at me. He is looking at me with hurt and it breaks my heart. Then I see the first light come up, the wolves retreat leaving Henrik's body. I gasp at the sight of it. Henrik is missing his right arm and his stomach is all torn up. Blood is everywhere. Niklaus breaks down and starts to cry. Hard. I have never seen him like this. It is the worst thing I have ever seen. I crawl over to him and hold him. We cry together after awhile of crying he picks Henrik up and I grab his arm and limp to the village.

"MOTHER! FATHER!" Nik yells dropping to his knees. I do also. The Mikaelsons rush over to us and when they see Henrik everyone breaks down. Rebekah rushes to us and sobs next to me. I immediately pull her into a hug. Forgiving and forgetting what happened this morning. We all cry over this tragic death.

The Mikaelsons have all been struggling the past few weeks and I have been there struggling with them. I have stayed with Niklaus every second of every day. It's been hard but they aren't vampires yet. Thank god. Maybe they won't become vampires. Ester and Mikael invited me to there family dinner. I knock on the door and Ester opens the door. She has bags under her eyes. She smiles when she sees me and invites me in. I sit around the table next to Niklaus.

"A toast for Henrik." Mikael says lifting his cup,

"For Henrik." We all say. We all take a drink and the next thing I know everyone is screaming my name and sword is going through my heart.

This can't be happening.

**AN: Did you guys like this chapter? 2 chapters in one night! :) your guys comments inspired me! Vote and Comment! :)**


End file.
